1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to application of 2-cyano-10-(2-methyl-3-(methylamino)propyl)phenothiazine to produce a medicament intended for the treatment of sleep disorders.
2. Description of the Art
More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of 2-cyano-10-(2-methyl-3-(methylamino)propyl)phenothiazine (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof to produce a medicament intended for the treatment of sleep disorders, anxiety disorders (generalized anxiety, panic disorder, with or without agoraphobia, post-traumatic stress condition, anxiety disorder due to a general condition, adaptation disorder with an anxious mood, acute stress condition, nonspecific anxiety disorder, minor anxiety, substance-induced anxiety disorder, and the like), mood disorders (major depressive episode, manic episode, mixed episode, bipolar disorders, nonspecific mood disorder, nonspecific depressive disorder), mixed anxiety-depression disorder, acute and chronic psychotic states (schizophrenia, schizophreniform disorder, schizoaffective disorder, delusional disorder, brief psychotic disorder, substance-induced psychotic disorder, nonspecific psychotic disorder, psychotic disorder due to a general medical condition), behavioral disorders (agitation, aggressiveness, and the like), addiction to and withdrawal from a substance (nicotine, alcohol, benzodiazepine, cocaine, cannabis, hallucinogens, amphetamines), extrapyramidal events induced by antipsychotics (preventive and/or curative treatment), or symptomatic dimensions during acute or chronic psychotic states as monotherapy or in combination with other antipsychotics.

It is known from the prior art of 1959, GB 805 886, that products derived from 10-phenothiazine can be used as vegetative nervous system inhibitor. The process for producing 2-cyano-10-(2-methyl-3-(methylamino)propyl)phenothiazine (I) is disclosed in GB 805 886.